


Драбблы по "Отблескам Этерны"

by Jane_Doe



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по "Отблескам Этерны", слэш и джен, местами AU и OOC.<br/>UPD: главы 10-11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вопрос дня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рамон Альмейда, Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер  
> 

– Скажи мне только одно: зачем ты это делаешь? – в который раз безнадежно вопросил адмирал Альмейда, с такой силой сминая в кулаке свежее донесение, словно именно оно было виновато в скверных новостях.

– Что делаю? – с тошнотворной искренностью удивился привычно устроившийся на краю адмиральского стола Вальдес. Вид у него был мечтательный и безмятежный.

– Саботируешь мирный договор с Дриксен! – рявкнул Альмейда так, что на подоконнике жалобно звякнул забытый кувшин, а в коридоре, судя по звуку, кто-то споткнулся.

Ротгер смотрел кристально честным непонимающим взглядом – лет десять назад Рамон купился бы на такой почти наверняка. Сегодняшний же Альмейда с трудом сдержал порыв побиться лбом о столешницу, и с еще бóльшим трудом – желание проделать это с Вальдесом.

– Я сомневался, когда пропал первый проект договора со всеми черновиками, – начал он мрачно. – Сомневался, когда дриксенксое посольство в полном составе получило оскорбительные стихи, в которых слово «гусь» было единственным приличным. Но после того как в сезон штормов неизвестный линеал подошел к берегам Дриксен, обстрелял стоящие в бухте корабли и благополучно скрылся – я готов дать на отсечение оставшиеся девять пальцев, что на такое способен только ты! И подумать только, какое удачное совпадение: «Астэра» как раз была в рейде, из которого опоздала на неделю!

Вальдес подбросил перстень – изумрудная искра сверкнула под самым потолком – ловко поймал, покосился на альмиранте с благожелательным сочувствием.

– Остынь, Рамон. Что на тебя нашло? Ну потрепал кто-то пару дриксенских лоханок, подумаешь, даже раненых нет. Я-то здесь при чем? Может, пираты или еще кто… Сам подумай, какой мне смысл мешать мирному договору? И стихи писать я не умею.

Альмейда не выдержал и все-таки уткнулся лбом в стопку бумаг на столе. В затылке медленно разгоралась противная ноющая боль. «В отставку. К кошкам Вальдеса, дриксов, флот… Всё к кошкам. И напроситься на целое лето к Росио в Алвасете. Хорошо-о…»

Вальдес тронул адмирала за плечо.

– Рамон, вставай. Это ты от усталости на меня кидаешься. Бросай свои бумажки, идем ко мне ужинать. Кухарка обещала сегодня кроличье рагу, к нему отменно подходит «Дурная кровь». А мирный договор никуда не денется; договорятся, вот увидишь. Месяцем раньше, месяцем позже – какая разница?

 

Дом Вальдеса встретил хозяина и его гостя теплом жарко натопленного камина, светом свечей и сдержанным, но искренним приветствием Олафа Кальдмеера. В словаре Ротгера слова «сдержанный» не было, поэтому он, сияя улыбкой, словно вихрь налетел на своего постояльца, пока Альмейда, замешкавшись, стягивал отяжелевший от дождя плащ.

– Олаф! Как вы себя чувствуете? Хорошо провели день?

– Благодарю вас, Ротгер, неплохо. Есть какие-нибудь новости от посольства? Дату подписания мирного договора еще не назвали?

Лицо Вальдеса приняло выражение умеренного сожаления:

– Увы, пока нет. Возникли разногласия из-за какого-то недавнего инцидента, – ерунда, ничего серьезного, но вы же знаете этих дипломатов… Так что вам придется еще некоторое время побыть моим гостем. Не огорчайтесь, Олаф, – Бешеный, приобняв собеседника за плечи, повлек его в столовую, – мы отлично проведем время, обещаю, я не дам вам скучать. И вы обязательно должны увидеть, как празднуют Зимний излом в Хексберг, это незабываемое зрелище…

Рамон Альмейда с обреченным стоном опустился на ближайший стул. Он получил ответ на свой вопрос – но совершенно не представлял, что с ним делать.

 

В недобрый час неизвестный дриксенский крючкотвор решил сэкономить бумагу и сделать восстановление Олафа Кальдмеера в чине адмирала цур зее Западного флота и его возвращение на родину одним из многочисленных пунктов мирного договора между кесарией Дриксен и королевством Талиг.

Прошло восемь месяцев, разгорелись и погасли два дипломатических скандала. Подписание договора срывалось в третий раз…

 


	2. Клинки Талига

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл, Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк  
> 

Лионель Савиньяк явился рано, когда Алва и Ричард как раз заканчивали утреннюю тренировку. Он с интересом понаблюдал за финалом сокрушительного разгрома, который учинил над Диком его эр, а когда экзекуция закончилась, от души рассмеялся, глядя, как едва живой от усталости оруженосец с нескрываемой обидой косится в сторону Алвы.

– Дикон, не дуйся. Между прочим, в Талиге девять из десяти молодых дворян душу бы заложили Леворукому за возможность оказаться на твоем месте. Шутка ли – учиться фехтованию у Ворона!

– Я знаю, первый клинок Талига… – вяло повторил Ричард подхваченное во дворце.

– Два клинка, если уж на то пошло, – поправил Савиньяк. – Будешь слушать Рокэ, увидишь в деле и второй.

И он прибавил шагу, нагоняя идущего к дому Алву. Ричард медленно побрел следом, пытаясь сообразить, что за второй клинок имел в виду Савиньяк, ведь он сам видел у Ворона только шпагу, всегда одну и ту же… И споткнулся на ступеньках крыльца, вспомнив, как в «Весеннем цветке» дружки покойного Колиньяра глумливо рассуждали о «другом оружии» Первого маршала. Святой Алан! Ну конечно, о том, что Рокэ Алва – первый развратник Талига, он успел наслушаться едва ли не больше, чем о его фехтовальных и военных талантах. Значит, Катари была права, и эр Август тоже: Алва совратил брата Валентина Придда, а теперь попытается сделать то же самое с Ричардом.

И Савиньяк так спокойно об этом говорит! Впрочем, что ему за дело до Ричарда Окделла и его грядущего позора в руках Алвы. Войдя, наконец, в дом, Ричард выпрямился, расправил плечи и придал лицу гордое выражение. Ни за что! Он не поддастся этому мерзавцу, этому чудовищу, этому…

– Юноша! – окликнуло его бесшумно приблизившееся «чудовище». – У вас что, несварение? Велеть Кончите, чтобы приправила вам суп нарианским листом?

– Что? Нет! – возмутился Ричард.

– А если нет, тогда сделайте лицо попроще. И собирайтесь, я еду во дворец с Лионелем, а вы меня сопровождаете. Чтобы через четверть часа были во дворе, – и Ворон стремительно удалился. Ричард посмотрел ему вслед и стиснул зубы.

 

Все последующие дни он старался держаться настороже, но Алва, похоже, не торопился бесчестить оруженосца: до изнеможения гонял на тренировках, по необходимости таскал с собой во дворец, вечерами иногда звал в кабинет выпить вина – этим их общение и ограничивалось. Вечера с Алвой Ричарду, пожалуй, даже нравились, особенно когда герцог пел. Голос у него был красивый, переливчатые гитарные мелодии завораживали, к тому же занятый пением Ворон не дразнил и не издевался.

Неизвестность между тем изводила хуже, чем самое изощренное издевательство. Не в силах дольше ожидать неизбежного, Ричард уже хотел, чтобы Алва хоть что-то сделал, так что сам начал искать поводы остаться с Рокэ… то есть, с монсеньором наедине. Ничего не происходило. Может, Ричард все-таки не так понял… Узнать бы точно, да у кого такое спросишь?

Нужен тот, кто знает Алву, хорошо относится к самому Ричарду и не постесняется говорить на стыдную тему, а таких – раз, два и… Нет, даже не два. Один, и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств он как раз в кабинете с Алвой. И Ричард отправился караулить в коридоре у лестницы. Долго ждать ему не пришлось.

– Дикон!

За время ожидания он едва не отказался от своей затеи, но старший младший Савиньяк улыбался так искренне, что Ричард решился.

– Эр Эмиль, а можно спросить? Эр Лионель как-то упоминал о… ну… о другом клинке эра Рокэ. Что монсеньор мне его покажет… в деле.

– А-а, – понимающе кивнул тот. – Ну да, производит впечатление, особенно в первый раз. Я помню, в каком восторге был Арно.

– Вы позволили, чтобы он… с Арно?! – оторопело выдохнул Ричард.

– А что такого? – удивился Савиньяк. – Рокэ опытный, он не причинил бы Арно вреда, а ему только на пользу. Тебе ведь самому любопытно, да? Хочется попробовать? – лукаво улыбнулся он.

Ричард открыл рот, чтобы гневно возразить, потом вспомнил вечера в кабинете, изящные пальцы на гитарных струнах, тяжелую волну черных волос в красноватых отблесках огня в камине… и пристыженно кивнул, чувствуя, как приливает к щекам кровь. Ему хотелось. Очень.

– Попроси Рокэ. Он не особенно демонстрирует подобные умения – в Олларии это, пожалуй, считается странноватым, но Рокэ кэналлиец, у них это в порядке вещей. Уверен, тебе он не откажет.

 

Ричард заранее решил, что не станет краснеть и мяться, а смело назовет вещи своими именами, но под внимательным и чуть насмешливым взглядом эра щеки снова предательски заполыхали, а язык совершенно перестал слушаться. Обозначить свои желания по-мужски прямо и грубо не выходило: Ричард не мог заставить себя произнести срамное слово вслух. Дома, в Надоре, матушка за подобное заставляла полоскать рот мыльной водой и оставляла без ужина. Если слова подвели, оставалось действие. Так даже лучше, он сразу покажет Рокэ свою решимость. Еще неизвестно, кто кого совратит! Справившись с собой, Ричард твердо произнес:

– Я хочу увидеть ваш клинок, эр Рокэ, – и, обмирая от собственной смелости, накрыл влажной от волнения ладонью пах своего монсеньора.

При взгляде на Алву, впрочем, стало понятно, что он не особенно рвется демонстрировать оруженосцу мощь своего орудия. Не будь Ричард в таком смятении, он, пожалуй, преисполнился бы гордости: на несколько долгих мгновений на лице Первого маршала Талига отразилось такое неподдельное изумление, какого уже очень долгое время не удавалось добиться никому.

– Окделл, вы окончательно рехнулись? – осведомился Алва, отводя наглую ладонь.

– Нет, монсеньор! – бодро ответил Ричард и, набрав в грудь воздуха, скороговоркой выпалил все свои чаяния в отношении собственного эра.

На несколько ударов сердца в кабинете повисла оглушительная тишина, а потом грянул такой хохот, что в дверь, коротко постучав, обеспокоенно заглянул Хуан. Алва, утирая выступившие слезы, махнул ему рукой – уйди, мол, – а сам, не прекращая смеяться, потянул из ножен шпагу.

«Убьет!» – пронеслось в голове незадачливого оруженосца. «Заколет насмерть, прямо так, без всякой дуэли. Какой позор!»

Ворон между тем левой рукой извлек из-под камзола кинжал и продемонстрировал его Ричарду вместе со шпагой.

– Да будет вам известно, юноша, – обманчиво мягким тоном проговорил он, – что кэналлийцы сражаются шпагой и кинжалом одновременно – то есть двумя клинками. Именно об этом вам говорили Савиньяки. А то, о чем вы подумали, – Алва красноречиво глянул вниз, – я вообще не собирался вам показывать. Но если будете о-очень хорошо себя вести…

 

– Подъем! – рявкнули над ухом у Ричарда знакомым голосом, вырывая из объятий самого сладкого утреннего сна. – Подъем, Дикон! Ты и так проспал.

– Что проспал? – встрепенулся, сонно хлопая глазами, Ричард.

– Тренировку, естественно. Не думай, что пробравшись в мою постель, будешь получать поблажки. Раз уж так вышло, что ты познакомился с третьим «клинком» в обход второго – изволь наверстать упущенное.

 


	3. О сходствах и различиях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эмиль Савиньяк, Лионель Савиньяк/Анри Дарзье, Рокэ Алва  
> 

Дальние родичи, близкие и не очень друзья, тайные и явные недоброжелатели, слуги, адъютанты, порученцы и вообще все, хоть сколько-нибудь тесно знакомые с Лионелем и Эмилем Савиньяками, хором утверждали, что даже при совершенном внешнем сходстве перепутать близнецов сложно – уж слишком они различаются характерами. Это всеобщее заблуждение Эмиль и Лионель тщательно пестовали еще со времен Лаик и немало усилий прилагали к тому, чтобы поддерживать его и впредь. В конце концов, выгодами от наличия собственного двойника не воспользовался бы только глупец, а в роду Савиньяков таковых не водилось.

На самом деле с первого взгляда безошибочно отличить Лионеля от Эмиля во всем Талиге умели только три человека. Арлетта и Арно, по понятным причинам, были не в счет, уж они-то различали братьев вообще не глядя.

Марианне оказалось достаточно переспать разок с обоими, чтобы навсегда перестать путать близнецов не только в постели, но и вне ее.

Вторым исключением из негласного «правила Савиньяка» стал Анри Дарзье. В самом начале их с Лионелем романа неугомонный Эмиль подбил брата поспорить, что сумеет выдать себя за него перед Анри. Разумеется, Эмиль совершенно не намеревался преступать черту, собираясь лишь слегка потискать Анри в пустой комнате и с чистой совестью отправиться к Ли хвастаться успехом. Не вышло. После первого же неожиданного и нескромного прикосновения теньент Дарзье, решительно отстранив его руки, умудрился в исключительно вежливых выражениях, приличествующих при разговоре с вышестоящим по званию, выдать графу Лэкдеми такую отповедь, что у того загорелись уши. Лионелю, судя по всему, тоже досталось от любовника за дурную шутку, и Эмиль даже предполагать не хотел, как именно – учитывая, что весь следующий день братец был задумчив и как-то подчеркнуто аккуратен в движениях.

Третьим, разумеется, был Рокэ. Старших Савиньяков он различал везде и всегда: трезвых, пьяных, в парадном мундире или в подштанниках, в бальном зале или на поле боя – Ворону это было совершенно не важно. Лионель и Эмиль все еще пытались изредка выдать себя друг за друга перед Рокэ, но больше по привычке, чем всерьез. И вот теперь Эмиль, без предупреждения вернувшийся в столицу на неделю раньше, чем собирался, ни с того ни с сего вдруг вознамерился взять эту крепость штурмом.

– Милле, не дури, – вздохнув, попытался урезонить брата Лионель. – Росио тебя в два счета раскусит.

– Ничего подобного! Он знает, что я еще должен быть на границе, и даже не заподозрит, что я – это не ты. Ну же, Ли!

– Ладно, – сдался старший.

Эмиль явно заскучал в дороге, жаждал реванша за случай с Анри, а кроме того, Лионеля и самого разобрал азарт – вдруг на сей раз правда получится одурачить Росио?

На то, чтобы превратить одного Савиньяка в другого, не ушло много времени, и вскоре Эмиль уже стоял у кабинета Алвы в особняке на улице Мимоз, слушая, как Хуан за дверью докладывает:

– Соберано, к вам граф Савиньяк.

Эмиль улыбнулся.

 

После первых же минут разговора он совершенно успокоился. Рокэ не выказал ни тени сомнения, что перед ним Лионель. Эмиль даже бросил пробный камешек, упомянув себя самого в третьем лице: сказал, что Эмиль прислал письмо, скоро возвращается, и Рокэ в ответ лишь довольно кивнул.

– Отличная новость. Что еще пишет, как у него дела на границе? Подожди, я только отправлю записку, и расскажешь.

Он размашисто написал на листе бумаги несколько строк, потом вынул из черного морисского шкафа в углу кабинета склянку темного стекла и вышел, зовя слугу. Вернулся он быстро, одной рукой поставил на стол две бутылки «Черной крови», а другой – объемистую вазочку, содержимое которой терпко благоухало южными специями.

– Маринованные апельсины? – неподдельно изумился Эмиль вслух. – Откуда?

– Жена управляющего прислала из Алвасете, – с нескрываемым удовольствием поделился Рокэ. – Я велел привезти мне оттуда кое-что, и вот – получил в довесок. Угощайся, я помню, как ты их любишь.

Эмиль улыбнулся как можно благодарнее и придвинул к себе вазочку, мысленно поминая в одном ряду апельсины, Леворукого и добросердечную жену управляющего.

Лионель обожал маринованные апельсины по-кэналлийски. Эмиль ненавидел их до тошноты.

 

В особняк Савиньяков Эмиль ввалился ближе к ночи, в прекрасном настроении и отвратительном самочувствии, рухнул в кресло в гостиной и возопил:

– Ли-и! Ли, он поверил! Я подвергся чудовищной пытке, ты даже представить себе не можешь. Росио весь вечер пичкал меня этими омерзительными маринованными апельсинами; пришлось есть, но оно того стоило – я провел самого Рокэ Алву! Ох, твари закатные, как же меня тошнит… Что ты хихикаешь?

Давясь смехом, Лионель протянул брату аптекарский пузырек и записку.

– Это принесли три часа назад. Я всё гадал, при чём здесь апельсины.

Предчувствуя недоброе, Эмиль развернул бумажный лист.

_«Лионель!_

_Мне надоели ваши с Эмилем игры. Запомните наконец: я никогда вас не путаю. Снадобье отдашь Эмилю – ему будет плохо, уж я позабочусь. А ты всю ночь будешь слушать его нытьё. И перестаньте уже морочить мне голову._

_Рокэ_

_P._ _S. Апельсины еще остались»._


	4. Наваждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Руперт фок Фельсенбург, Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер  
> 

В библиотеку Руперт вошел без стука. Комната была общей, никогда не запиралась, и к тому же хозяин дома настолько неприкрыто пренебрегал подобными условностями, что это явно оказалось заразно.

Сердце было не на месте всё то время, что они с Луиджи плыли в Фельп и обратно, но оказавшись, наконец, в Хексберг – кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он будет с таким нетерпением стремиться сюда! – Руппи вздохнул с облегчением. Олаф выглядел значительно лучше, чем в день отплытия Руперта в Фельп, и по всему выходило, что Вальдеса следует благодарить еще и за это. Многовато набиралось благодарностей для одного фрошера…

Занятый подобными мыслями, Руперт толкнул бесшумно открывшуюся дверь, шагнул через порог и замер, увидев, что комната занята. На фоне широкого окна четко вырисовывались силуэты Кальдмеера и Вальдеса, ни один из них вошедшего не заметил. Солнце било в глаза; Руппи прищурился, вглядываясь: мелькнула мысль, что как-то странно они стоят, неправильно – слишком близко, что ли… И в это мгновение Вальдес, серьезный, непривычно неулыбчивый, сделал шаг к адмиралу, окончательно сокращая расстояние между ними, подался вперед и осторожно провел губами по шраму на щеке Кальдмеера.

Руперт не издал ни звука лишь потому, что горло перехватило от возмущения, – а потом окончательно лишился дара речи, когда его адмирал, низко и чувственно рассмеявшись, скользнул ладонью на шею Вальдеса, склонил голову и накрыл его губы своими. Ошарашенный наследник фок Фельсенбургов отступил обратно в коридор, плотно притворив за собой дверь, и нетвердым шагом двинулся в гостиную – зрелище следовало немедленно запить. Может, тогда оно хоть как-то уложится в голове. Руперт всегда подозревал, что от Вальдеса можно ожидать чего угодно – что возьмешь с Бешеного! – но чтобы его адмирал, сам… А то, что адмирал именно «сам», без угроз и принуждений, сомнению не подлежало. В ушах Руппи еще стоял тихий смех Кальдмеера – он никогда не слышал, чтобы Олаф смеялся вот так. Словно это и не он вовсе…

Рука дрогнула, бутылочное горлышко неловко задело бокал, отозвавшийся тонким мелодичным звоном, похожим на серебряный колокольчик. Колокольчик… Олаф, не похожий сам на себя, необычно серьезный Вальдес, и этот невозможный поцелуй… Кэцхен! От облегчения у Руперта едва не подкосились ноги. Ему ли не знать, как ловко горные ведьмы умеют принимать чужое обличье. И они совсем не прочь подшутить над людьми, а уж в дом Вальдеса наверняка заглядывают нередко.

Не догадавшись поставить бокал, расплескивая вино, Руперт кинулся обратно в библиотеку и рывком распахнул дверь. Комната была пуста, и только ветер шевелил тонкую занавеску на окне.

 

Что подавали на обед, Руперт не заметил. Наверное, что-то подавали – в доме известного своим радушием Бешеного не имели обыкновения морить гостей голодом, но всё время трапезы внимание Руппи было приковано к Вальдесу и Кальдмееру. А те вели себя точно так же, как вчера, позавчера и за неделю до этого: Вальдес болтал без умолку, шутил и смеялся, Кальдмеер рассеянно и немногословно отвечал, изредка улыбаясь краешком рта – и всё. Никаких многозначительных взглядов, двусмысленных прикосновений, неловких пауз, словом, ничего, свидетельствующего, что сцена в библиотеке вообще имела место. К десерту Руперт, окончательно удостоверившись в происках кэцхен, с чистой совестью выкинул досадное видение из головы.

 

К сожалению, ведьмам, похоже, понравилось дразнить вернувшегося к ним гостя. На протяжении следующей недели Руппи сначала еще раз наткнулся на Вальдеса и Кальдмеера – то есть, разумеется, на кэцхен в их обличье – в саду, потом, уж совсем неожиданно – на Берто и Луиджи в укромном закутке возле кухни, а через несколько дней, уже решив было, что ведьмы нашли другое развлечение, застал неприличную сцену в комнате Кальдмеера. Дверь была прикрыта неплотно; увидев, как Вальдес и Олаф сплетаются в тесном объятии, Руперт беззвучно, но от души помянул Леворукого и тут же услышал переливы мелодичного смеха. Выходящее в сад окно в конце коридора было распахнуто настежь, а за ним вились знакомые легкие силуэты.

Некоторое время Руперт, позабыв обо всем, любовался танцем. Кэцхен хихикали, дразнили прикосновениями прохладного ветерка и звоном колокольчиков: грациозные, стремительные, невесомые. А еще их почему-то было девять. Руппи на всякий случай пересчитал еще раз, потом сделал несколько шагов назад от окна, поравнялся с дверью в спальню Кальдмеера и снова заглянул в щель. Диспозиция в комнате изменилась, но приличнее не стала, скорее уж наоборот: Олаф раскинулся на кровати, а Вальдес, удобно усевшись сверху, уткнулся ему в шею. Что он там вытворял, Руппи видно не было, длинные волосы фрошера закрывали его лицо, но когда Кальдмеер, вздрогнув, рвано выдохнул «Ро-отгер…» и, запустив руку в буйную шевелюру, потянул его голову к себе – поцеловать, стало окончательно ясно, что адмирала происходящее устраивает во всех отношениях.

Руперт снова перевел взгляд за окно, потом опять в спальню, еще раз за окно, в спальню… Рубашка Олафа, отброшенная уверенной рукой, лишь немного не долетела до двери. Вальдес, дергая никак не поддающуюся шнуровку на штанах адмирала, зашипел тихо и яростно:

– Олле, у тебя тут что, пояс верности? С ума сошел, так затягивать?!

Нежный перезвон колокольчиков сделался громче и задорнее; кэцхен, кажется, уже не смеялись – они хохотали, и за окном их по-прежнему кружило девять, а если они все там, значит в спальне…

– Твари закатные!.. – непослушными губами прошептал Руперт.

В гостиную он спустился на подгибающихся ногах.

– Руппи! – обрадовался Луиджи, как раз наполняющий бокалы вином. – Тебя целый день не видно. Выпьешь?

Взглянув приятелю в лицо, он нахмурился.                                     

– Ты что такой бледный? Будто выходца увидел.

– Ничего. Что-то голова разболелась, пройдет, – пробормотал Руперт и благодарно кивнул, принимая вино. Он честно предпочел бы выходца.

Из-за высокой спинки кресла высунулась голова Берто.

– Кэналлийское лечит всё! – со знанием дела заявил он.

– Держи, лекарь, – засмеялся Луиджи, протягивая бокал и ему.

Проследив взглядом, как надолго замирают, соприкоснувшись, их пальцы на тонком хрустале, Руперт одним махом опрокинул в себя вино и потянулся налить еще.

Пора напомнить Луиджи о сыновнем долге. И в этот раз им определенно стоит погостить в Фельпе подольше.


	5. Благими намерениями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ричард Окделл, Рокэ Алва  
> 

Странности Ричард начал замечать не сразу. Первое время он привыкал к службе, монсеньору и жизни в столице, и ему было не до всяких мелочей. Но потом новизна пошла на убыль, и он постепенно начал понимать, что некоторые вещи как-то подозрительны для герцогского дома, даже если герцог – Рокэ Алва.

Началось все с подвала. И ведь он совершенно не хотел ничего плохого; наоборот, решил позаботиться о нуждах своего эра, чтобы потом никто не мог сказать, что Человек Чести Ричард Окделл был дурным оруженосцем. Строго говоря, приносить вино было обязанностью Хуана, но накануне Алва в свойственной ему язвительной манере обронил, что Повелитель Скал вряд ли отличит кэналлийские «Слезы» от надорского уксуса, и обиженный Ричард задался целью доказать, что он вполне способен выбрать достойное вино.

Выходя из винного погреба, Ричард нос к носу столкнулся в узком подвальном коридоре с монсеньором, за спиной которого маячил неизменный Хуан с какой-то корзиной.

– Окделл? Каких кошек вы здесь забыли? – спросил Алва так резко и зло, что Ричард даже растерялся.

– Вот… вино…

– Вижу, – мрачно процедил Ворон, оглядывая выбранные бутылки. – Юноша, это можете унести в кабинет, раз уж достали, но впредь держитесь подальше от моего винного погреба, вам здесь делать нечего. Вино – обязанность Хуана; так оно и останется. Вы меня поняли?

Ричард поежился. Он еще никогда не видел эра таким сердитым.

– Да, монсеньор…

– Идите.

Позже, вспоминая эту сцену, Ричард все больше убеждался, что дело было вовсе не в вине. Даже узнав, что оруженосец проигрался вдрызг, вплоть до фамильного кольца, Алва лишь обронил несколько ехидных замечаний, но даже голоса не повысил. А тут из-за пустяка разозлился не на шутку. Это было странно… Если не думать, что на самом деле Алве было наплевать на вино – он просто не хотел, чтобы Ричард вообще спускался в подвал.

 

Тайна подвала растревожила Ричарда. А вдруг там таится нечто настолько ужасное, что поможет Людям Чести низвергнуть Кэналлийского Ворона? Такое чудовищное, что даже кардинал Сильвестр не станет за него заступаться?

Подозрения укрепил странный разговор, который он подслушал однажды вечером. Получилось это случайно. Ричард обосновался в библиотеке в обнимку с томом Дидериха, довольный тем, что Алва уехал на несколько дней, и некому отпускать язвительные замечания по поводу его литературных предпочтений – и, как видно, незаметно задремал. Проснулся он, когда за окнами уже стемнело, и не сразу понял, что разбудили его голоса. По стене поплыло пятно света – в комнату внесли свечу. Ричарда вошедшие не заметили – широкое кресло, в которое он забрался с ногами, было развернуто спинкой к двери.

– …как вы, соберано, уехали, опять всё дичится, едва дает подойти, – услышал Ричард голос Хуана. – С Моро и то сладить проще. То ли характер показывает, то ли по вам скучает – все ж таки, почитай, три дня вас не было. Пошли бы, посмотрели?

– Если скучает, это ничего, – рассеянно протянул Ворон, шелестя чем-то на полках, – поправимо. А, вот она где… Это – передать дору Лионелю, в собственные руки. А я, так и быть, спущусь в подвал, проверю, как там дела.

 

Ричард прокрался в подвал на рассвете. Винный погреб он уже знал, еще за двумя дверями оказались кладовые с какими-то бочонками, свертками и корзинами, и лишь в самом конце коридора он увидел то, что ожидал – массивную широкую дверь, надежно запертую на висячий замок. Некоторое время Ричард просто смотрел на нее, размышляя – пока явственно не расслышал по ту сторону тяжелых дубовых досок шорох и короткий вздох.

 

Ночь он провел без сна. Звуки за подвальной дверью означали, что внутри кто-то есть, но на осторожный стук и зов Ричарда никто не откликнулся.

В пьесе Дидериха «Узница черного замка» злобный граф, которого все считали вдовцом, на самом деле шестнадцать лет держал взаперти свою жену. А вдруг у Ворона тоже есть жена? Или даже наложница! Все знают, что герцоги Алва ведут свой род от багряноземельских шадов, а у тех заведены гаремы. Теперь понятно, при чем здесь Хуан: кому, как не бывшему работорговцу, приглядывать за пленницей. Значит, прекрасная эрэа, ставшая жертвой подлости и вероломства Рокэ Алвы, томится в подвале его особняка без малейшей надежды на спасение. И его, Ричарда, долг – стать этой надеждой!

 

Герои Дидериха то и дело выбирались из застенков, открывая замкѝ шпильками, булавками, кинжалами и прочими неприспособленными для этого предметами. Ричарду пришлось изрядно повозиться, прежде чем он наловчился вскрывать раздобытый специально для этой цели замок, по виду – точь-в-точь как тот, что запирал таинственную подвальную дверь. Фамильный кинжал оказался слишком велик, Кончита, заплетавшая волосы в какую-то сложную кэналлийскую косу, шпилек не носила, зато Алва вечно оставлял свои вещи по всему дому. Увидев небрежно брошенную на каминной полке булавку с сапфиром, Ричард решил, что будет даже символично, если она откроет узнице путь к свободе. Совсем как у Дидериха.

Вопреки всем опасениям, самым сложным оказалось дождаться дня, когда в доме не окажется ни Алвы, ни Хуана. Замок поддался с третьей попытки. Тяжелая дверь отворялась медленно и бесшумно, и только теперь Ричард сообразил, что не придумал, как следует обратиться к узнице подвала. Нужно сказать что-то успокаивающее, чтобы его не испугались…

– Эрэа, – начал Ричард – и замолчал.

Дверь открылась настежь, и стало понятно, что никакой пленницы в подвале нет и быть не может. Алва, конечно, безжалостен, но даже он не стал бы держать женщину здесь.

Комната оказалась очень просторной и пустой, с ровным земляным полом. Ряд окошек под высоким потолком давал вполне достаточно света, в помещении было лишь слегка сумрачно. Приглядевшись, Ричард сообразил, что именно эти оконца на уровне земли, обсаженные колючим кустарником, видны, если смотреть на особняк со стороны заднего двора.

При ближайшем рассмотрении комната чем-то отдаленно напоминала конюшню: сено на полу и большая копна в углу, корыто – то ли кормушка, то ли поилка, что-то вроде маленького бассейна…

Сбоку зашуршало, и Ричард повернулся на звук. Копна сена пошевелилась, и из-за нее высунулась вороная лошадиная голова, маленькая, как у новорожденного жеребенка. Не успел Ричард удивиться, как рядом с первой головой показалась вторая, такая же, только с белой звездочкой на лбу. Головы подались вперед, и когда еще через мгновение показалось тело, Ричард отшатнулся и зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

Взгляд беспорядочно выхватывал фрагменты: лошадиные и кабаньи головы на несоразмерно длинных шеях, клубок плотных лиловатых щупалец, черное оперение крыльев… Существо было не так уж велико, размером с крупную собаку, но когда оно, перебирая щупальцами, решительно и быстро двинулось к Ричарду, тот снова попятился в ужасе. Натолкнулся спиной на что-то живое, теплое, ощутил на плечах жесткую хватку и все-таки заорал, рванувшись прочь.

– Браво, юноша, – с усталым ехидством сказали за спиной. – Мне следовало понять, что самый верный способ завлечь куда-то Окделла – это велеть держаться от этого места подальше. Удовлетворили любопытство? Ну и как вам, понравилось?

Алва уселся на скамью у стены и сделал издевательски вежливый жест.

– Присаживайтесь.

Ричард послушно опустился на другой конец скамьи, не переставая коситься на чудовищное создание, которое, уверенно приблизившись, устроилось у ног Алвы.

– Что это за тварь?

Ворон рассеянным, привычным жестом по очереди почесал за ушами склоненные к нему звериные головы и даже не вздрогнул, когда толстое щупальце ревниво обвило его ногу чуть выше колена.

– Юноша, вы меня снова разочаровываете. Бредить почившей Великой Талигойей и при этом не знать, как выглядит герб Раканов, за дело которых вы так радеете. Ужас.

– Вы хотите сказать, что это… это…

– Окделл, это Зверь Раканов. Зверь, это Окделл, наш доблестный Повелитель Скал, – произнес Алва светским тоном, словно на балу представлял друг другу незнакомых между собой дворян.

– Вы… оно…

– Медленно соображает, – доверительно поделился Алва со Зверем, потрепав попавшийся под руку загривок, – но это ничего. Ты привыкнешь.

Зверь согласно фыркнул хором. Ричард пропустил издевку мимо ушей.

– Откуда у вас Зверь Раканов?!

– Так, прибился… случайно. Некоторые древние проклятья со временем обнаруживают весьма любопытные побочные эффекты. А я не бросаю на произвол судьбы тех, кто волей случая оказался на моем попечении, вы должны были понять это на собственном опыте.

– И… что теперь будет?

– Вы хотите спросить, что будет с вами? – Ворон усмехнулся. – Начнете отрабатывать наказание: во-первых, за неуместное любопытство, во-вторых – за то, что попались. Зверь нуждается во внимании, его нужно кормить, чистить, убирать за ним, а у Хуана и без того достаточно обязанностей. Лопата и метла в углу. Приступайте, юноша.


	6. Особенности торских обычаев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жермон Ариго/Ойген Райнштайнер, Валентин Придд  
> 

Порез на запястье оказался не слишком глубоким, но все равно немного кровил – пришлось перевязать, чтобы не пачкать рукав мундира. Узкая полоска ткани не бросалась в глаза, но Жермон сам невольно привлекал к ней внимание, то и дело прикасаясь к ранке. А сделав из «пойманного» камня талисман, он наверняка обзаведется привычкой так же теребить его в минуты раздумий. Раньше Жермон никаких украшений не носил – надеть фамильное кольцо ему так и не довелось, а в Торке было не до побрякушек. Впрочем, до знакомства с Райнштайнером он много чего не делал: не проводил ночных ритуалов, не понимал бергерских шуток и не откликался на Германа.

– Жермон, что с рукой? – предсказуемо поинтересовался фок Варзов, кивнув на повязку.

– Просто царапина. Мы с Ойгеном, то есть с полковником Райнштайнером, провели бергерский ритуал… – Жермон запнулся, сообразив, что не знает, как называется этот странный обычай. – Тот, где нужно дожидаться зеленого снега, бросать кошку и выбирать камни, – неловко объяснил он.

– Вот как, – фок Варзов выглядел озадаченным. – Я не знал, что вы с Райнштайнером успели сойтись настолько близко. Но в любом случае, мои поздравления. Вы оба сделали хороший выбор.

При чем здесь выбор, Жермон не вполне понял, хотел было переспросить, но маршал уже заговорил о другом, и вопрос остался не задан.

Ариго, вероятно, и не вспомнил бы о нем, но выйдя от фок Варзов, не успел пройти и шестнадцати шагов, как за спиной раздалось громогласное «Генерал!» и, обернувшись, Жермон оказался лицом к лицу с Ульрихом-Бертольдом.

– Я позтрафлять фас, фы стелать фашный шаг и подтвертить его бергерский обычай. Фесьма разумный фыбор! – загремел старший Катершванц и так хлопнул Жермона по плечу, что тот покачнулся.

С трудом отвязавшись от шумного барона сбивчивыми благодарностями, Жермон с облегчением перевел дух, но выяснилось, что это только начало. Рёв Катершванца будто стронул горную лавину. Теперь каждый второй из оказавшихся в пределах слышимости бергеров считал своим долгом поздравить генерала, и это еще полбеды. Но все они – все, поголовно! – почему-то делали это одними и теми же фразами, неизменно упоминали особую важность события и хвалили за выбор, отчего Жермон постепенно впадал в тихое раздражение.

 

В конце концов Ариго укрылся от благожелателей на берегу реки, но его покой продлился недолго.

– Все в порядке, господин генерал?

Полковник Придд возник бесшумно, словно из воды вынырнул. Спрут, он и есть Спрут. Жермон мысленно помянул Леворукого, а вслух неожиданно для самого себя пожаловался:

– Меня все поздравляют.

– Вполне естественно, ведь в каком-то смысле это тоже часть ритуала. И я, пользуясь случаем, тоже хотел бы присоединиться. Вы совершили важный шаг…

– Создатель, и вы туда же! Как сговорились все – «важный шаг», «удачный выбор»! Как будто я не в бергеры подался, а обручальный браслет надел!

Бесстрастная физиономия Придда не изменилась, но Жермону показалось, что в его глазах промелькнул огонек интереса.

– Генерал, позвольте спросить – а что вам известно о проведенном ритуале?

Ариго пересказал то, что запомнил, о своем приобщении к бергерству. Придд едва слышно хмыкнул.

– Полковник, если что-то знаете, говорите, – устало велел Жермон.

– Мне не слишком много доводилось читать о бергерских традициях, – послушно начал Валентин, – но если основываться на общеизвестных и наиболее достоверных источниках…

Объяснения Придда много времени не заняли, и это было досадно. Говори он подольше, Жермон, возможно, успел бы взять себя в руки, а так…

– Помолвка?! – почти всхлипнул он.

– Не буквально, конечно, – поправил дотошный Придд, – но да, довольно близко по смыслу. Вы служите здесь много лет, и не мне вам объяснять, что в Торке на отношения, часто именуемые в Талиге «имперскими», смотрят гораздо проще, чем в столице и центральных провинциях. А бергеры – тем более.

Жермон молча кивнул. Суровый климат и война не располагали к светским условностям и прочим предрассудкам – люби сейчас и ни на кого не оглядываясь, завтра может стать поздно. Но чтобы специальный ритуал?.. А Ойген каков, тварь закатная! Заморочил голову, наплел невесть что, а на самом деле…

– Генерал, я считаю своим долгом отметить, что полковнику Райнштайнеру вряд ли было известно о вашей неосведомленности. Скорее всего, он полагал, что вы знаете о его намерениях и одобряете их. Бергеры, как вы сами имели возможность неоднократно убедиться, в большинстве своем весьма сдержаны в выражении чувств, и ваша явная приязнь могла ввести полковника в заблуждение…

В другое время Жермон возмутился бы тому, что прибывший в Торку без году неделя Придд рассказывает о нравах бергеров ему, прослужившему здесь двадцать лет, но сейчас у него были дела поважнее.

– Значит, в заблуждение? – нехорошо прищурился он. – Вот и проверим!

 

Райнштайнер, как ни удивительно, обнаружился у себя и выслушал обрушенное на него прямо с порога возмущение Жермона с истинно бергерской невозмутимостью, а когда тот наконец выдохся и замолчал, спокойно уточнил:

– Герман, верно ли я понимаю: ты возмущен тем, что не был осведомлен о сути нашего ритуала, но не тем, что я испытываю к тебе подобные чувства?

– Да! – без раздумий выпалил Жермон, лишь мгновение спустя сообразив, с чем, собственно, только что согласился. И с изумлением и ужасом понял, что сказал чистую правду.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Ойген. – Мне жаль, что ты принял участие в ритуале, не понимая полностью его сути. Я действительно был уверен, что между нами все ясно и не требует лишних слов, и я искренне прошу простить меня. Но если сама мысль принять то, что скрепил ритуал, не вызывает у тебя неприязни – возможно, ты позволишь еще один обряд? Он простой, и ты его знаешь. Согласен?

– Куда от тебя денешься, – пробурчал Жермон, все еще переваривающий свое невольное признание.

Ойген налил два бокала вина, протянул ему один.

– Выпей половину.

В молчании они ополовинили бокалы, после чего Райнштайнер жестом предложил поменяться. Жермон невольно улыбнулся.

– Допить за кем-то вино – узнать чужие мысли.

– Именно так, – кивнул Ойген. И, забрав у него опустевший бокал, серьезно спросил:

– Чувствуешь что-нибудь?

Жермон фыркнул. Когда он уже привыкнет к этим бергерским выходкам… Вернее, к выходкам одного отдельно взятого бергера.

– Надо проверить, – так же серьезно отозвался он и шагнул вперед. Кошки с ним, с ритуалом. Зато первый поцелуй останется за Жермоном.


	7. Стать адмиралом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ротгер Вальдес, Рамон Альмейда  
> 

_Его для рифмы в чине повышают,_

_А он на деле – тот еще бандит._

_И раз приставка «вице» всем мешает,_

_То он тебя – увидишь! – подсидит…_

_(с) Кьянти, «Герои»_

 

Тяга к сплетням – неотъемлемая часть человеческой натуры. Потребность перемыть косточки ближним и дальним везде одинакова, и королевский двор в Олларии в этом смысле мало чем отличается от прибрежной деревушки на границе Талига… или от адмиралтейства в Хексберг.

 

_– Говорят, Альмейда уезжает в столицу?_

_– Да, на день Святого Фабиана, выбирать оруженосца. Путь неблизкий, пока туда, пока обратно…._

_– Значит, скоро быть новому адмиралу._

_– С чего это?_

_– А то не знаешь! Вальдес спит и видит, как бы занять место альмиранте. Уж он такой возможности не упустит._

 

Вице-адмирал талигойского флота Ротгер Вальдес сидел за столом в кабинете альмиранте Альмейды и с отвращением смотрел перед собой. На столе слева немым укором громоздилась толстенная пачка свежих донесений и требующих подписи приказов. Справа сиротливо приткнулись несколько уже прочитанных и подписанных документов. Душераздирающе вздохнув, Вальдес снял с верха левой стопки очередную бумагу. Время перевалило далеко за полдень, чернильные строчки двоились в глазах и наползали друг на друга. Снабжение… провиант… инспекция на восточных складах… список назначений…

Раздался стук в дверь, и одновременно с вальдесовым «Войдите» в дверях появился бойкий теньент, приставленный Альмейдой. Ротгер воззрился на него с надеждой. Ну же, шторм, пожар, дриксы у входа в бухту, что угодно – только бы повод бросить к кошкам эти бумаги!

Когда теньент, поприветствовав начальство, невозмутимо шлепнул поверх опасно накренившейся левой стопки еще одну пачку документов в половину бье толщиной, Ротгер всерьез задумался, сильно ли огорчит Альмейду исчезновение его порученца. Должно быть, кровожадная мысль отразилась у него на лице, потому что теньент покосился на вице-адмирала с опаской и мгновенно вымелся из кабинета.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась, бумажная башня дрогнула – и водопадом обрушилась на пол. От стен кабинета эхом отразилась отборная марикьярская брань.

 

_– Когда ждете проверку?_

_– Послезавтра. Сказали, Вальдес будет._

_– Ну, держитесь. Наверняка в каждую щель залезет, лишь бы показать, что у него получается лучше, чем у Альмейды._

 

– А здесь, изволите видеть, господин вице-адмирал, сукно для офицерской формы. Я вам расчетные книги приготовил, все честь по чести: сколько получено, когда получено…

Каптенармус бубнил третий час, монотонно, на одной ноте.

– Сколько можно? – прошептал Вальдес порученцу, незаметно отстав. – Я уже насмотрелся на парусину, сукно и паклю! Еще немного, и мне захочется бросить флот, просто чтобы никогда больше этого не видеть!

– Еще два склада, господин вице-адмирал. Инспекция назначена на сегодня и должна быть проведена как полагается, личный приказ альмиранте.

Вальдес скривился. Каптенармус, выбравший именно этот момент, чтобы оглянуться, явно принял его недовольное выражение лица на свой счет и зачастил:

– Не извольте сомневаться, все в целости и сохранности, хоть лично пересчитайте…

Ротгер обреченно застонал.

 

_– Я смотрю, Вальдес совсем освоился в роли адмирала, уже дипломатов обхаживает._

_– Ага. Целый вечер вьется около урготского посла, как привязанный._

_– И мысленно примеряет адмиральскую перевязь. Точно тебе говорю!_

 

Урготский посол оказался абсолютным невеждой в делах флота. В другое время Ротгер не стал бы церемониться с человеком, упоенно рассуждающим о морских баталиях, не умея при этом отличить фрегат от линеала, но приходилось терпеть. И не потому, что вице-адмирал на официальном приеме в адмиралтействе не мог позволить себе нагрубить послу дружественной державы и забиться в угол с бутылкой вина – Вальдеса соображения дипломатического этикета, пожалуй, не остановили бы.

А вот то, что заскучавшая в чужом краю жена дипломата нацелилась во что бы то ни стало завести с вице-адмиралом необременительную интрижку, было уже серьезно. Посольская супруга была на полголовы выше не обиженного ростом Вальдеса и в два раза шире него, и сдержать ее кавалерийский напор можно было, только спрятавшись за спиной ее мужа – в буквальном смысле.

Ротгер подхватил очередной бокал, одним глотком осушил половину и от души пожалел, что на приемах не подают ведьмовку. Посол разливался морискиллой, его жена кидала на Вальдеса томные взгляды. До возвращения Альмейды оставалось два дня.

 

При виде здания адмиралтейства – целого, невредимого и там, где ему положено быть – Рамон Альмейда неожиданно для себя испытал абсурдное облегчение. Не то чтобы он сомневался в Вальдесе, но всякое ведь бывает. А опыт подсказывал, что в случае с Вальдесом «всякое» легко может обернуться стихийным бедствием. Самого вице-адмирала на месте не оказалось, но выслушав рапорт приставленного к Ротгеру порученца, Альмейда окончательно успокоился.

Спокойствия поубавилось, когда наконец явился Вальдес собственной персоной, и взгляд у него был нехороший.

– Удачно съездил? – светски поинтересовался он, прикрывая дверь.

– Да, вполне, – ровно отозвался Альмейда.

– Как оруженосец?

– Толковый. Я взял молодого Салину, как и собирался.

– Рад за тебя, – зубасто улыбнулся Ротгер, одним неуловимым движением сгрёб альмиранте за мундир и нежно проговорил, глядя в глаза: – Рамон, если ты еще хоть раз бросишь меня одного разбираться с этим бедламом – клянусь всеми кошками Талига, тебе не поздоровится.

– Ротгер…

– Я приглашу погостить тетушку Юлиану и шепну ей по большому секрету, что ты просил подыскать тебе жену. Воспитанную девицу из бергеров.

                                                            

Адмиральская должность действительно время от времени снилась Ротгеру Вальдесу. Кошмарнее снов он не видел в жизни.


	8. Фамильные черты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лионель Савиньяк, Эмиль Савиньяк, Арно Савиньяк/Валентин Придд  
> 

– Ли, – позвал старшего брата Эмиль, просовывая голову в маршальскую палатку, – ты почту домой еще не отправил? Вот, держи. Твои нотации допекли Арно, он наконец написал матери.

Лионель повертел в руках тонкий конверт.

– А сам он где?

– Поехал к реке, искупаться.

– И, разумеется, не один, – поморщился Лионель. – Сколько же можно! Никаких нервов не хватит с паршивцем – сначала плен, теперь вот… это.

– Только не говори, что тебя возмущает имперская связь, все равно не поверю, – хмыкнул Эмиль. – Ты сам еще шесть лет назад вовсю кувыркался с Росио, и был, между прочим, заметно старше, чем малыш сейчас.

– Во-первых, с Росио, во-вторых – _только_ с Росио! А наш младший меняет свои привязанности, как виконт Валме – камзолы, и все они совершенно негодные.

– Правда? А мне всегда казалось, что у Валме очень хорошие портные.

– Привязанности! Привязанности негодные, а не камзолы! – рявкнул Лионель и шумно выдохнул, поймав откровенно насмешливый взгляд брата.

– Ты еще и издеваешься, – упрекнул он. – Я что, один должен обо всем думать?

– Лионель, ты очень умный. Но прямо сейчас мы вряд ли что-то можем. Мне тоже не по душе подозрительная неразборчивость Арно, но он молодой и упрямый, начнешь ругаться и запрещать – только хуже сделаешь. Ничего, перебесится. Пусть все попробует, как раз самый подходящий возраст.

– Возраст! Ты хоть знаешь, на кого наш Арно на сей раз обратил свое внимание? На Манрика!

Эмиль вспомнил покойного генерала, ничего не понял и вопросительно уставился на брата.

– Виконта Манро, генеральского племянника, – с нескрываемым отвращением в голосе пояснил тот. – Я стерпел Давенпорта, стерпел этого корнета – не помню, как там его, – и кто еще был после, но не желаю, чтобы мой младший брат путался с Манриками! Неделю назад искал в его палатке карту, а нашел сонет – какая-то дикая пошлость о волосах цвета осени. Как ты думаешь, кому это он? Нет, так больше продолжаться не может!

– В таком случае, дорогой братец, у меня хорошие новости. Виконт Манро, по всей видимости, уже вчерашний день. Сегодня Арно уехал купаться с Приддом. И вчера тоже. И за два дня до этого.

– Со Спрутом? – подозрительно переспросил Лионель. Выражение лица у него сделалось задумчивое.

– Росио близко знал его брата, – напомнил Эмиль, – и очень его ценил. А Валентина сам произвел в полковники, за дело, между прочим. И отзываются о нем хорошо: и Ариго, и Райнштайнер, и фок Варзов. Так что придержи пока коней. Кажется, в кои-то веки Арно выбрал кого-то приличного.

 

_Тремя месяцами ранее_

 

– Нужен четвертый. Для ровного счета.

– Понси?

– С ума сошел? Это уж чересчур.

– Любовь слепа, как пень, подрубленный в расцвете... – трагически провыл Арно, подражая преданному служителю Барботты.

Отсмеявшись, Валентин покачал головой.

– Впечатляет, но все равно нельзя. Братья решат, что ты помутился рассудком, и запрут тебя в лазарете, а это в наши планы не входит. Нужен кто-то... не столь романтичный.

– Знаю! Виконт Манро.

– Манрик? Отлично, маршал Ли оценит. Его оставим напоследок, на сладкое. Значит, будешь демонстрировать свои нежные чувства по очереди, начиная от Давенпорта и заканчивая Манро. Только, пожалуйста, аккуратно, не увлекайся. Не хватало еще, чтобы твои «объекты страсти» восприняли всё всерьез. Твоя задача – лишь вызвать нужную реакцию у братьев. И, говоря откровенно, по-моему ты зря развернул целую военную кампанию. Маршалы нас с тобой и так бы приняли: мы воюем вместе много месяцев, они успели узнать меня, я – их.

– Приняли бы, – кивнул Арно, – вопрос в том, как. Шуточки насчет спрутов от Эмиля, нравоучения, замаскированные под притчи, от Лионеля, и каверзные вопросы с обеих сторон. На твою долю тоже досталось бы, можешь не сомневаться. Нет уж. Лучше ты будешь благородным спасителем младшего Савиньяка от неподходящих связей. Герцог, полковник и вообще герой, самого Рокэ Алву отбил. Если сделаем все правильно, после Давенпорта и прочих Манриков братья слова лишнего не скажут из опасения тебя спугнуть, как самого приличного из моих партнеров, – обстоятельно разъяснил Арно и ухмыльнулся: – И не смотри так. До Лионеля мне, конечно, далеко. Но я все-таки тоже отчасти Рафиано.


	9. Ритуал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Робер Эпинэ, Рокэ Алва, Альдо Ракан

– Оставьте нас. Без моего разрешения не входить, – отрывисто распорядился Первый маршал Талигойи, дождался, пока за стражником закроется дверь, и тяжело опустился в единственное кресло.

– Как вы, герцог?

– Прекрасно, – любезно отозвался Первый маршал Талига, поднимаясь с кровати. – Вина?

– Пожалуй.

Робер дождался, пока Алва нальет им обоим и снова усядется на кровать, и придвинул кресло поближе. Подслушать их здесь было нельзя, это он проверил заранее, но предосторожности лишними не бывают.

Вино оказалось на удивление пристойным. Не кэналлийское, конечно, но и не соленая вода – уже хорошо. Робер пил и смотрел на Алву, привычно оценивая – здоров ли? Герцог выглядел как всегда, был аккуратно одет и тщательно выбрит, только бросалось в глаза, что с одной стороны прядь волос у лица заметно короче, чем с другой. Алва, поймав его взгляд, тоже пригубил из своего бокала и заговорил первым.

– Сегодня утром случилась презабавная вещь. Меня почтил визитом известный вам господин в белых штанах и зачем-то унес с собой прядь моих волос. Причем, судя по выражению лица, готов был срезать своими руками, только подойти боялся. Не просветите меня, какого Леворукого ему сдались мои волосы?

– Гальтарский ритуал, – буркнул Робер, залпом допил вино и принялся пересказывать события минувшего утра.

 

То, что сюзерен опять что-то затеял, было ясно с первого взгляда: Альдо светился, как новенький талл, и это могло означать только очередную Великую Идею. Но на сей раз потомок Раканов превзошел самые дикие ожидания.

– Вот, – на стол перед Робером шлепнулся устрашающих размеров пыльный фолиант. – Знаешь, что здесь написано? Как провести древнегальтарский обряд, который поможет проникнуть в сокровенные помыслы любого! Алва не хочет говорить, где меч Раканов? И не нужно. Я проведу ритуал и узнаю все сам!    

Первый маршал Эпинэ, чьи сокровенные помыслы все чаще состояли из просьб к Создателю, Леворукому и Астрапу послать еще немного терпения и пару лишних часов в сутках, попытался умерить пыл сюзерена:

– Альдо, не стоит так спешить. Ты уверен, что сможешь все сделать правильно? Это древний ритуал, он наверняка требует особых знаний, специальных предметов… А вдруг он как-то тебе повредит?

– Ерунда! У меня есть все, что нужно, я даже в Багерлее успел побывать.

– В Багерлее-то зачем?!

– Для обряда нужны волосы того, в чьи мысли хочешь проникнуть, – заявил Альдо и гордо продемонстрировал Роберу шелковый платок с черной прядью на нем. – При мне велел срезать, а то мало ли что… Опять гадостей наслушался от этого змея ядовитого, но ничего, он у меня еще попляшет. Не отговаривай, я всё решил, ритуал проведу сегодня вечером.

 

– Рад, что вам весело, – сухо проговорил Робер, дождавшись, пока Алва отсмеется после его рассказа. – А вот мне не очень.

– Вы действительно верите, что из этого может что-то выйти?

– Не знаю! А если да? Я встречал выходцев и пегую кобылу, скакал с Осенней Охотой, да и вообще навидался за последний год… всякого. Не удивлюсь, если этот ритуал – вовсе не пустой звук. Лэйе Астрапэ, да о чем я – о гальтарских древностях вы знаете больше меня! Вот и скажите: нам есть чего опасаться?

– Не уверен. Возможно, – нехотя признал Ворон, помолчав. – Мне не так уж много известно о гальтарских традициях, но в их старинных обрядах как правило был практический смысл…

– Так я и думал. Значит, рисковать нельзя. Альдо не должен узнать, где находится меч, для него это лишний повод сохранить вам жизнь.

– И что вы предлагаете?

– Прядь ваших волос нужно подменить. Только есть одна сложность.

– Белоштанный господин вложил ее в медальон в форме сердца и носит не снимая? – ехидно осведомился Рокэ, и Робер не сдержал смешок, вспомнив, как любовно сюзерен разглядывал злополучную прядь.

– По счастью, нет. Провести подмену я смогу, только вот менять не на что.

– В Олларии закончились темноволосые талигойцы, не укрывающие древних реликвий?

Робер устало вздохнул.

– Вы себя в зеркало давно видели? У вас волосы – уж простите за банальное сравнение, я все-таки не Дидерих – как вороново крыло, и блестят так же. Просто темноволосым талигойцем здесь не обойтись. В другое время делу мог бы помочь кэналлиец, но сейчас в столице на них неурожай. Среди моих людей подходящей масти нет ни у кого. Не идти же по домам горожан…

Эпинэ сердито уставился на несколько растрепанную, но все равно роскошную шевелюру Алвы: густую, блестящую, иссиня-черную. Если только взять прядь любого другого цвета да перекрасить… И что бы Ворону не унаследовать от кого-нибудь из далеких предков волосы посветлее! Глаза-то синие…

– Увы, ничем не могу помочь, – словно в ответ на его мысли откликнулся Алва. – Я не Окделл, иначе было бы достаточно остричь первого попавшегося хряка.

– Рокэ! – укоризненно воскликнул Робер и вдруг застыл. Потом подался вперед и – неслыханная для Эпинэ фамильярность – не спрашивая разрешения, медленно пропустил сквозь пальцы гладкую вороную прядь.

– Рокэ, – уже совсем другим, задумчивым тоном начал он, – как вы думаете, а что если…

 

На следующее утро анакс Великой Талигойи был молчалив, хмур и несколько зеленоват лицом. Его ночь была наполнена образами Рокэ Алвы, неистовым желанием воссоединиться с синеглазым кэналлийцем, ощутить тяжесть его тела, почувствовать, как сжимают бока сильные бедра, подчиниться уверенным, опытным рукам и слиться воедино в бешеной скачке…

Древний гальтарский ритуал в полной мере исполнил своё предназначение, явив Альдо Ракану сокровенные мысли тоскующего по хозяину Моро.


	10. Кто смеётся последним

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рокэ Алва, Одинокий (он же Леворукий, он же Ринальди), Марсель Валме, Ротгер Вальдес

Под каменными сводами Лабиринта звук разносился – лучше не придумаешь; куда там самому просторному храму. Одинокий понимал любой из языков Кэртианы, как ныне существующих, так и давно забытых, так что не должен был чувствовать особой разницы, но похабные куплеты на кэналлийском отчего-то звучали особенно вызывающе и непристойно.

Изначальные твари внимали.

Следовало заподозрить неладное уже тогда, но он проявил непростительное легкомыслие – за что очень скоро и поплатился.

 

Сказывалась ли кровь Раканов, или же легендарное личное обаяние Первого маршала распространялось не только на людей – но изначальные твари, способные своей волей менять реальность Лабиринта, выполняли любой каприз Рокэ Алвы. Гитара, вино, камин, морисские ковры – маршал, без видимого труда переносивший тяготы военных походов, в обычной жизни ценил комфорт, и явно не собирался отказываться от него и в Закате. А твари охотно ему потакали, и запретить это попустительство Одинокий не мог. Рокэ получал все, что хотел, а в ответ – то ли в благодарность, то ли от скуки – с энтузиазмом приобщал закатных обитателей к простым человеческим радостям.

Привычный Одинокому уклад Лабиринта стремительно и неотвратимо катился по наклонной. Пьяные изначальные твари. Пьяные твари, горланящие непотребные кэналлийские песни. Пьяные твари, играющие в тонто на желание и горланящие непотребные кэналлийские песни… За короткое время Алва без каких-либо явных усилий превратил Лабиринт в веселый дом, не хватало только куртизанок. Учитывая способность изначальных тварей принимать любое обличье, Одинокий подозревал, что вскоре дойдет и до них, и не хотел дожидаться этого момента.

– Прекрати этот балаган! – злобно рявкнул он, появляясь перед Алвой. – Немедленно! Иначе я тебя…

– Отправишь в Закат? – насмешливо изогнул точёную бровь Рокэ. – А, нет – я уже здесь.

– Ты, прокля́тый…

– Прóклятый, – хладнокровно поправил Алва. – Твоими, между прочим, стараниями. И вообще, если считаешь, что тебе со мной не повезло, дождись, пока придет черед уходить в Закат моему приятелю Ротгеру Вальдесу. Тебя ждет мно-ого интересного, – с ехидцей усмехнулся он и демонстративно приложился к кубку.

Вина в нем, видимо, оставалось на пару глотков, и Алва, допив, не глядя протянул руку в сторону и приказал:

– Еще «Крови».

Когтистая лапа почтительно забрала пустой кубок и тут же протянула другой – полный. Хвост твари размеренно постукивал по полу от усердия.

Одинокий скрипнул зубами так, что эхо прошлось по всему Лабиринту. Нужно было положить этому конец. Любым способом.

 

Рокэ приходил в себя медленно, словно выплывал из муторного тяжелого сна. Лопатки ощущали твердость скалы, к которой он прислонялся спиной, над головой, насколько хватало взгляда, раскинулось блеклое небо, а еще где-то совсем рядом ругались – очень знакомым голосом, витиевато и изобретательно, мешая талиг с кэналлийским и вставляя цветистые адуанские выражения.

Поднявшись, Рокэ двинулся на звук. Идти пришлось недалеко; обогнув очередной гигантский валун, он постоял немного, вслушиваясь, и лишь потом окликнул:

– Капитан Валме! Вы, как я вижу, переняли от кэналлийцев и адуанов самое насущное.

Ругань оборвалась. Валме обернулся так резко, что фонтаном брызнули из-под сапог мелкие камешки.

– Рокэ!

Метнулся навстречу – и застыл настороженно, вглядываясь куда-то за спину Первому маршалу. Оглянувшись, Алва проследил его взгляд: на камни ложилась ломаная полупрозрачная тень.

– Это я, Марсель, я, – Алва повел в воздухе рукой, и тень послушно повторила его движение, – настоящий, не выходец и не морок.

– Рокэ…

Еще мгновение, и Валме повис на шее у Алвы, стиснул так, что дыхание перехватило, уткнулся в плечо. Рокэ обнял его в ответ и деликатно сделал вид, что не расслышал судорожного вздоха, больше похожего на всхлип.

– Кошкин сын… Который день тебя ищу, облазил все пещеры в этих дурацких горах! Сгинул, словно к Леворукому провалился…

– Именно к нему. Имел сомнительное удовольствие пообщаться. Зануда ужасный.

– Что, серьезно? – Валме отстранился, пристально вгляделся в лицо. – И ты вот так просто вернулся – оттуда?

– Скажем, я пришелся несколько не ко двору.

Марсель помолчал, переваривая услышанное, а потом выдохнул с недоверчивым восхищением:

– Рокэ Алва, тебя что, выгнали из Заката?!

 

Адмирал Ротгер Вальдес погиб в схватке с пиратами через полтора года после возвращения соберано Кэналлоа из небытия Лабиринта. Но никто этого не понял, потому что, услышав имя вновь прибывшего, Одинокий мгновенно припомнил ехидные намёки Алвы, оценил непередаваемо нахальный взгляд темных глаз, побледнел и рявкнул толпившимся рядом тварям:

– Не пускать! Верните его туда, откуда взялся, быстро!

Так к многочисленным слухам о Бешеном прибавился еще один, о чудесном исцелении от смертельной раны. Проверить, действительно ли он будет смеяться даже в Закате, Ротгеру так и не довелось.


	11. О взглядах на торговлю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ротгер Вальдес/Олаф Кальдмеер

Адмирал хандрил.

То, что адмирал был дриксенский, положения дел никоим образом не улучшало. Выводить из состояния мрачной задумчивости собственного альмиранте Ротгер научился давно, благо что и возникала такая нужда крайне редко – брала своё жизнерадостная марикьярская натура. А вот расшевелить впавшего в меланхолию Кальдмеера оказалось не в пример сложнее – опальный адмирал как никогда оправдывал свое прозвище.

Эйнрехтские застенки, побег и последующее плавание здоровья Олафу не прибавили, сведя на нет все усилия талигойского лекаря, и в доме Бешеного Кальдмеер вновь оказался на положении больного гостя, вынужденного проводить дни в четырех стенах. Добавить к этому казнь, решение о которой так тяжело далось Олафу, отъезд Фельсенбурга – и ничего удивительного, что настроение адмирала оставляло желать много лучшего.

Та неуловимая нить, что протянулась между ними на борту «Астэры» по пути в Хексберг, с прибытием в порт если не оборвалась, то уж, во всяком случае, истончилась до крайности, а вместе с ней истончались и таяли надежды Ротгера. Но второй шанс – слишком редкий и ценный подарок, и упускать свой он не собирался.

Первый шаг в деле спасения Олафа от него самого Вальдес предпринял с подачи лекаря.

Пожилой флегматичный бергер, вторично заполучивший Кальдмеера в пациенты, весь осмотр то и дело хмурился и качал головой. Закончив, он сообщил, что адмиралу совершенно необходимы тишина и покой, пообещал прислать укрепляющую тинктуру, а потом обратил осуждающий взор на увесистый томик Эсператии, надежно обосновавшийся рядом с Кальдмеером вопреки всем протестам Вальдеса. Обвиняюще наставив на книгу длинный, как указка, палец, лекарь категорично заявил, что чтение пациенту не рекомендуется, поскольку в его состоянии может усилить головные боли.

Едва услышав это, Вальдес поспешно подхватил Эсператию и понес ее прочь из комнаты, бросив через плечо:

– Олаф, а я ведь говорил, что вам этого нельзя!

В глазах провожающего книгу взглядом Кальдмеера отразилась вся скорбь Кэртианы, но Вальдес уже скрылся за дверью. Потом просунул голову обратно и проникновенно пообещал:

– Я вам сам буду читать, вслух, каждый вечер.

 

Достойно выполнить обещание, впрочем, оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось Вальдесу вначале. Уже через несколько дней выяснилось, что описания сражений прошлых лет и биографий великих флотоводцев наводили Олафа сплошь на мрачные мысли, воскрешая в памяти его собственные поражения, а собрания сочинений известных драматургов во главе с неизменным Дидерихом всё больше повествовали о трагедиях, лишениях, несправедливых судах и несчастливых браках, и тоже мало подходили для того, чтобы поднять настроение выздоравливающему.

Ротгер в который раз вздохнул, окидывая ищущим взглядом книжные полки. Библиотека в его доме была весьма обширна, но несколько ограничена в тематике составляющих ее сочинений. А ему сейчас сгодилось бы что-нибудь легкое, необременительное, а может даже и фривольное. Хоть бери и читай Олафу куртуазные романы! Вон, осталось несколько от последнего визита тетушки.

Куртуазные романы…

Двадцать лет назад, едва заметив на лице унара Вальдеса такое выражение, все менторы Лаик в едином порыве принимались безмолвно и истово молить Создателя, чтобы задуманная каверза обошла их стороной.

Торопливо порывшись на одной из дальних полок, Ротгер удовлетворенно извлек на свет то, что искал, подумал немного, сноровисто обернул истошно-розовый переплет книги старой картой – нечего портить Олафу сюрприз! – и понес добычу наверх.

 

Эффект от сюрприза превзошел все ожидания Вальдеса, в чем, впрочем, была немалая часть и его собственных заслуг – голос у Ротгера был глубокий, звучный, и читал он с выражением.

– Мой несравненный адмирал! Ваши глаза цвета ночного бушприта пленили меня навек, наши сердца никогда не будут знать жестокой разлуки…

– Создатель, Ротгер, хватит! – взмолился Кальдмеер то ли одному из двоих, то ли обоим сразу сквозь неудержимый хохот. – Какие у него глаза? Цвета бушприта?

– Прошу заметить: ночного бушприта, – подчеркнуто серьезно отозвался Вальдес, воздев указательный палец. – Как не совестно вам, адмирал цур зее, не разбираться в таких вещах! Это же основа основ всей флотской науки! – упрекнул он и, не выдержав, рассмеялся вслед за Кальдмеером.

– Ротгер, вы, кажется, хотели, чтобы я выздоравливал, – Олаф, морщась, поудобнее устроился на подушках, прижимая ладонью бок – от хохота снова заныли едва сросшиеся ребра, зато голова впервые за много дней ощущалась ясной и легкой. – Откуда у вас этот кошмар?

– Мы тут в ваше отсутствие развлекались вовсю, – ухмыльнулся Бешеный. – Захватили пиратский корабль, который незадолго до нашей с ним встречи успел поживиться гайифским торговым судном. Парча, кружево, сушеные финики, белый перец и – вы только представьте! – пол-ящика гайифской любовной прозы, переведенной на талиг.

Адмиралтейство сходило с ума несколько недель. Офицеры растащили иноземные сочинения и, всхлипывая от смеха, вслух зачитывали друг другу особо пикантные места. Альмиранте, незадолго до этого отбывший к регенту, по возвращении едва не схлопотал удар, услышав, как пылко признаются друг другу в любви его вице-адмиралы, а потом чуть не прибил их, выяснив, что те всего-навсего читали по ролям.

Сам же Ротгер все чаще задавался вопросом о том, почему из всего гайифского безобразия он забрал себе именно душераздирающую историю о запретной любви двух адмиралов враждующих стран. Конечно, в глубине души он знал ответ. Знал давно, – и окончательно перестал врать себе, увидев на палубе «Хитрого селезня» знакомый до последней линии силуэт…

 

– Не знал, что у талигойцев такие широкие взгляды… на торговлю, – хмыкнул Кальдмеер, прерывая воспоминания Ротгера.

– Создатель с вами, не настолько широкие. Но очевидно, что кто-то из команды прихватил эти сочинения с собой, точно зная, где и кому в Талиге их можно продать.

Вальдес задумчиво повертел книгу в руках, поднял взгляд. Кальдмеер смотрел на него, улыбаясь. Встрепанный, с блестящими глазами и румянцем на скулах он казался помолодевшим лет на десять.

– Вам идет смех, Олаф, – неожиданно охрипшим голосом произнес Вальдес. – Смейтесь почаще.

– Если вы и дальше намерены так меня развлекать – непременно.

– Намерен. Любым способом, каким пожелаете. Вы же знаете, что я наполовину марикьяре? А у нас очень широкие взгляды…

– На торговлю? – с мягкой насмешкой подхватил Кальдмеер.

Ротгер решительно придвинулся поближе.

– Не только, мой несравненный адмирал. Не только.


End file.
